


this place is on a mission

by torches



Series: when you're walking home [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf learned how to be a chemist from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this place is on a mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



Yusuf learned how to be a chemist from his mother's do-it-yourself science projects. She was just forty and studying for her Master's and needed excuses to keep small children - his sisters, his brother - out from underfoot. Whatever they did he did also. When he was five, he made a volcano of baking soda and vinegar in the cramped kitchen and shrieked as it overflowed, something explosive and magical bursting over his hands. It felt like he'd discovered a cave of wonders.

Again. He had to do it again, refine it. Master it.

Eventually, it barely overflowed at all.


End file.
